Pokémon Neon
by Random Angel
Summary: Join Trinity, a new trainer who wants to proove herself by taking on the challenges the remote reigon of Nerenn has to offer her. With her friends she starts her journey. Please R&R!


**Pokémon Neon**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon but the ideas in this fic are all mine.

**Introduction: **A remote Pokémon region, thieving with new talent finds itself home to a young would-be trainer ready to start her own Pokémon Journey along with her friends in this region of Nerenn. Join her on this adventure of true friendship, true champions and more!

**Note: **Yey, i finally have my fic up, i hope you like it!

* * *

**Episode One: **

_Leaving Home_

* * *

"Trinity?" the girl heard a very familiar voice call from nearby, the other side of her bedroom door. "Trinity, darling are you up yet?" it asked again, and Trinity moaned to herself. "Well... hurry up!" she then heard her mother snarling alongside a hard knock.

Trinity sighed and sank her back into her pillow, her purple hair, flaring out around it, even though it was only short. The sun that was seeping in through the window was stopping her from getting back to sleep, it was so bright it lit up her dark blue eyes, soon she was forced to sit up from the glare. "Ughh... do I have to get up?" She asked herself, dazed.

"Trinity honey, come on already!" she heard a far away voice call from downstairs, "Don't tell me you've forgotten what today is, now hurry up, don't make me get the hover!" With that Trinity threw the covers from over her into the corner and dreamily snuck out of bed.

"That's right..." she said, blinking a couple of times as she stared blankly at her aqua wall, "How could I have forgot? Today's the day I finally get my first Pokémon from Professor Vine!" With that she suddenly woke up, laughing to herself, she'd been waiting for this day for ages. "I wonder what it could be..." she continued, "I'd love a Cynderquill, but Chicorita! That's an awesome Pokémon... Ughh, there all so cool."

About ten minutes later, Trinity's mother, Emi was downstairs preparing some breakfast for her daughter and herself. She had dark blue hair that was curled up into ringlets and was wearing her blue apron as she took hold of a pan full of eggs and bacon, before hearing the kitchen door open behind her. "Oh, Trinity," she grinned, briefly turning around to her daughter, "Finally, your up."

Trinity smiled for a second but didn't say anything, her hair had been brushed briefly, but not a lot, Trinity didn't really like wasting time on things like that. She was wearing baggy, black jeans and a purple t-shirt, with a black hoodie tied around her waist.

"How would you like some bacon and eggs, I knew you loved it!" Emi grinned as she turned around holding two plates of bacon and eggs, winking at her daughter.

"Sounds great, thanks mom." Trinity laughed. She walked over to the table and pulled out a small stool, slumping herself down onto it as her mom put a plate of breakfast in front of her, then sat down herself. There was also a pot of orange juice on the table, which her mom started to pour for the two of them.

"It's alright mom, I can pour my own juice," Trinity laughed and Emi closed her eyes, but smiled not wanting her daughter to know how worried she was about her going off into the world by herself. Trinity took the cup from her mom, and then took a sip from it.

"So, this is your last breakfast here huh?" Emi said quietly, she had wanted to bring up the subject for a while. Trinity looked up at her, suddenly realizing that this was going to be an emotion talk, she hated emotion talks so she simply nodded. "Well, I've packed you some things... underwear, hot water bottle, new clothes-"

"Mom, please." Trinity said, cringing. "I'll be all right."

"Oh, I know you will honey, I'm just worried about you, is all." And then she sighed, picking up her fork slowly and poking her egg yolk with it, she didn't feel so hungrery anymore. "It's just with Aaron leaving, then you, I'm going to be so lonely..."

"Oh, sorry mom." Trinity said, feeling sorry for her mother as she stared at her. "I'm sure Professor Vine will come and see you, and I could send her some Pokémon I catch to come see you and... I'll visit as well." Hoping this would make her mother feel better, Trinity turned back to the important matter of eating.

"Ughh... that's what Aaron said," Emi sighed. "And he hasn't even called, it's been months, I hope he's OK..." This only worried her more and she dropped her fork onto her plate, she didn't want to upset Trinity on this day but she couldn't help it...

"I bet Vine's heard from him," Trinity suggested, but she was worried as well. "I'll ask her if you want, when I go there."

Emi smiled briefly at Trinity and then changed the subject eagerly, "Speaking of going there, have you decided what Pokémon you want yet?" She asked, taking a sip of her own orange juice and leaving foreword on her elbows, forgetting about her breakfast.

"It's so hard to choose!" Trinity cried, happy that her mom had finally stopped talking about Aaron, it always upset her. "There's Cynderquill... or Chicorita... but Torchic is cool too, and Charmander.... Oh, Treeko, Mudkip... Charmander, Bulbasaur... Ughh, why are there so many?"

Her mom laughed at her kindly and put down her drink, "Well, I suggest you choose the one that you feel right with, am I right? I mean, I don't know a lot about Pokémon, but that's what your father said he did."

This made Trinity pause, she didn't talk about her father much, he was a Pokémon trainer, but she didn't know what exactly had happened to him. Not wanting to leap into that subject Trinity shrugged, "It is helpful advice I guess, thanks again."

A few minutes later, after a long silence the two had finished their breakfasts. Emi took Trinity's plate and glass away to wash. "Speaking of Professor Vine, you had better get going, you don't want to be late do you?" her mother asked as she dumped the plates in the sink and turned to face her daughter who was getting up from the table.

"Good idea mom," she smiled, "Ughh... have you seen my rucksack?"

"I thought I saw it upstairs, I'll go get it if you want, now you get a drink while I'm gone, you never know when you might run out of water, saying that I did pack a-"She went on, and Trinity could tell she was working herself into a speech.

"Mom... it's OK, I get it." She laughed and Emi closed her eyes grinning, she knew she could be so mom-ish sometimes, something she'd told herself she'd never do.

"I'll be right back OK?" Emi said and Trinity nodded. With that the women walked past her daughter and out of the kitchen.

Trinity sighed, in a way she would be looking foreword to this adventure, she would be on her own, independent, but in a way she felt bad about leaving her mom so lonely, she knew she would come and visit, unlike her brother, but still. Nevertheless, the mom seemed to be really happy about her started this journey and showed a lot of interest, most of the time anyway.

But then, Trinity's thoughts were interrupted by a noise outside and she lifted her head towards the door, "Who's there?" she asked, thinking someone must have been knocking. Making her way over to the door, she saw nothing, but opened it just in case. "Anyone...?" she asked, but still nothing.

Suddenly, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder and she couldn't help but scream as she was pulled around by whomever it was who was holding her. She put a hand over her own mouth when she saw whom it was and went bright red. "Damian!!" she screamed, pushing him off her.

Damian started to laugh, his black hair as scruffy as usual was blowing in the breeze from the door, he winked at her, one of his green eyes sparkling. "I can't believe you screamed, oh man, that was priceless!" He couldn't help but laugh, he was Trinity's best friend and all the time he had known her she had never screamed.

Trinity growled at him and clenched her fists; he stopped straight away, smiling innocently. "Why did you have to go and do that you idiot," she rolled her eyes and then crossed her arms, "So what do I owe this pleasure too?"

Damian smiled again and took out a Pokéball. Trinity suddenly seemed to forget about what had just happened as she stared at it, it was so smooth it seemed to glow in the sun, she'd never seen a lot of them before, but she knew what this must mean. "You got one?" she asked, suddenly grinning, "Whoa, dude, you got one, really?"

"Well, Doh, it's not just your big day you know." Damian laughed, and then he put the Pokéball back into his belt. "It's a Treeko." He grinned, looking proud of himself.

"Well at least that narrows my choice down a bit..." Trinity sighed, thinking.

"A bit? Yeah right, Trin they're nearly gone!" Damian cried, suddenly sounding serious. Trinity opened her eyes and stared at him, wondering what he meant. "You had to get there really early to get one, in fact Treeko was one of the last left, so you better get a move on or you might miss them."

"Miss them?" She gasped, suddenly looking worried. "Aww, no way!" With that she ran to the hall door and flung it open running into the hall, which suddenly seemed so dark. "Mom?!" she screamed, but saw Emi appear behind her and spun around. "Mom, quick, I have to get there!"

"Oh... OK Honey, calm down." Her mom said, sounding panicked, "Here's your pack." She handed over Trinity's black and blue rucksack and Trinity took it from her quickly, swinging in on to her shoulder. "So, you're going? I mean, right now.... Do you have to leave this minute..." Emi started to rant on again.

Trinity sighed at her and walked foreword to hug her, wrapping her arms around her. "Sorry mom, but remember what I said, I'll come and vists, OK?" Trinity asked, smiling up at her, trying to make things easier.

"...And if you see Aaron, tell him he's in big trouble." Her mom snarled, suddenly; sounding fierce, but secretly trying to hold back her tears. Trinity laughed slightly and nodded, she'd always wanted to get to be mean to her brother without getting told off.

"Trin, come on already," They heard Damian calling. Emi opened the kitchen door and held it open as her and her daughter walked out. "Oh, sorry Mrs. Silette." Damian gasped, rubbing his neck, not meaning to be rude.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Trinity's mom smiled, then she turned to her daughter and crouched down a little bit so she was roughly her height. "Now, missy you remember, to be careful and wear that clean underwear...." Emi paused when she saw the look on Trinity's face and placed her hands up in the air, "Ok, I'm sorry, just please be safe."

"Sure thing Mrs. Silette," Damian interrupted before anyone else had a chance too. "She'll be safe with me."

Trinity turned her head to glare at him, "Oh, and are you coming with me?" she asked, evilly looking at him and he shut up, not realing what he had said. "I didn't know...?" she continued, trying to sound as mean as she could, but she had to admit it would be nice to have company. "It's OK, I guess it would be cool." She said, and he grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

"Bye then Trinity," Her mom said, trying not to cry as she hugged her one last time then let go and stood up. Trinity nodded and headed over to the door, Damian following her, they both waved before heading out and Emi, who was now not doing so well on holding back the tears just stared back, smiling.

"Bye mom," Trinity said one last time then walked out, letting the door close behind her.

Ei stopped crying as soon as the door shut and looked up, watching them walk away, pushing each other, still acting like kids. She didn't smile, but she wiped away her tears, "I hope it works out for you, at least." She whispered to herself, but talking for her daughter.


End file.
